Swimming pools continue to enjoy great popularity in many communities providing families with a source of relaxation and enjoyment. Unfortunately, for pool owners, swimming pools require periodic maintenance to keep them clean and operational.
One of the primary reasons pool owners dislike pool maintenance is because of the problems owners have in transporting to and from the swimming pool the equipment necessary to clean and maintain the swimming pool. In particular, transporting automatic cleaners, the pool vacuum hose, the pool rod with its various connectors, including the skimmer, leaf rake and brush, and the necessary chemicals is cumbersome. Often several trips are required to bring the necessary equipment and chemicals to the swimming pool. Additionally, pool owners often do not have any place to neatly store the equipment and chemicals between uses. Further, pool owners have had a difficult time storing pool chemicals, such as muriatic acid, because the chemicals are corrosive and must be kept in well ventilated areas.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for transporting to and from a swimming pool and storing the equipment and chemicals necessary for cleaning and maintaining the swimming pool.